


Un Vestido Negro

by orphan_account



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, M/M, Rimming, Sort Of, Spanking, i would just like to apologize, in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Although Héctor was nowhere near a prude, this particular...kink...was definitely a bit out of both of their comfort zones. Ernesto insisted this would be fun for both of them. After all, Héctor did have a thing for dresses. And he sure looked damn good in one." Kinky Ernector. Welcome to the sh*tshow.





	Un Vestido Negro

**Author's Note:**

> SO
> 
> Let's just say this is set in modern day, because I didn't feel like going through the logistics of how this kink would work in the 1920s. Hope yall enjoy this I haven't written smut in 3 years lmao.

“Héeeeector, mi amoooooor.” Ernesto crossed his legs as he sat on his bed, impatiently tapping at the bedside table for his friend. The cold air of the ac unit was beginning to send chills down his spine. “What’s taking so long? Quiero verte.”

“Oh shut up, would you?” Héctor snapped from the bathroom. “I’ll take my sweet ass time if I want to.” 

“Have you even got it on yet? I can’t even get a peek?” 

Ernesto watched as Héctor cockily stuck a leg out of the bathroom door, tastefully adorned with a thigh-high sock that made Ernesto raise an eyebrow. “There. You got a peek.” 

The older man chuckled to himself and smirked as he looked closer. “Did you shave your legs for this?” 

“You’re damn right I did.” Héctor answered quickly, pulling his leg back. “Turns out drunk Héctor was really into this idea for some reason and shaved nearly every damn pulgada of my body hair off last night. I look like a damn baby without mi barba.”

“You shaved your beard? Dios mio, I have to see this. Get your ass out here before I come over there myself.”

“FINE, fine....” 

In a few seconds, Héctor exited the bathroom, his eyes fixed on the ceiling to avoid looking at his friend. With his arms folded across his chest, he stopped at the foot of the bed. “Happy?” 

Ernesto didn’t respond immediately, he was too busy drinking in the sight in front of him. Héctor stood a few feet away from him, wearing a black cocktail dress that fell right above his knees and flared out at the waist. His normally hairy face was bare and youthful, and his shaggy black hair had been swept from its normal position and into a low ponytail with only a few loose strands framing his long face. The black thigh highs weren’t Ernesto’s idea, but he very much appreciated the nice touch. When he proposed this idea, he was deeply interested by it, but also quite hesitant to how it would pan out. Although Héctor was nowhere near a prude, this particular...kink...was definitely a bit out of both of their comfort zones. Ernesto insisted this would be fun for both of them. After all, Héctor did have a thing for dresses. And he sure looked damn good in one. 

“Well goddamn.” Ernesto sat up from his place and moved towards him. “Aren’t you a tall glass of water.” 

Hector rolled his eyes and batted Ernesto’s hand away as he reached for the hem of his dress. “Oye! Hold your horses speed racer! You can’t wait one second?” 

“Calm down! I was just curious to see if you put everything on.” 

Without replying, Héctor brought his hand to his thigh and lifted the skirt of the dress slightly, just giving Ernesto a peek of the pink lacy thong underneath. Before he could react, Héctor let it fall back to his side and placed his hands on his hips. “You want the prize, you gotta work for it chico.” 

“Oh believe me, I will mi amor. If you would just get over here instead of standing there like a mojigato, I could show you.” 

“Who you calling a mojiga—ay!”

Cool sheets slid across his exposed thighs as Héctor was pulled onto the bed by his wrist, inadvertently forcing him face first into the mattress. His instinct to flip over was instantly met with resistance as Ernesto straddled his waist, tenderly rubbing the small exposed part of his back. The larger man lowered his face to rest his chin on Héctor’s shoulder. 

“You look so good in black.” He spoke into his ear, obviously sending a chill down Héctor’s spine. “You picked out a good outfit,” A soft kiss was pressed to his neck. “I do wish the skirt was a bit shorter though.” 

“Dresses are expensive.” Héctor breathed, relaxing under his lover’s touch. “Besides, I said I was buying it for mi hermana. It’d look pretty strange if I got her something that looked like it was para una estripista.” 

“Point taken.” 

Ernesto’s hands traveled down Héctor’s back, slowly finding their way to his ass. Héctor was skinny for sure, but not so much scrawny. He had a good amount of lean muscle and body fat, luckily in all of the right places.

Héctor hummed contently as his lover gripped him, letting his face sink down into the pillow. 

“Don’t fall asleep on me now, amor.” Ernesto joked. “I’m not even close to being done with you.” 

“Then why don’t you get to it then, ey amigo?” With that Héctor stretched his arms above his head and gave playful yawn. “Estas siendo muy suave. I’ve had massages more intense than this.” 

“Is that right?” Ernesto asked, tightening his grip on the clothed cheeks in his hands. “You want it rougher? Ey princesa?” 

Héctor’s first instinct was to snap back at his insult, however the feeling of Ernesto grinding his hips against his backside shut him up pretty quickly. He sighed into the pillow, thoughtlessly lifting his hips to meet his motions. It had been a quite a while since he and Ernesto had had time like this. Time meaning, more than just a brief moment to feel each other up between performances. Time to spice things up, as Ernesto put it. 

“Is that a yes?” 

“Qué piensas? You think I picked this dress because I wanted to be treated like Virgén María?” 

Héctor felt Ernesto smile against his neck as a hand slipped into his hair, tugging his head back to meet his lips in a kiss. Although it was somewhat of an uncomfortable angle, neither of them cared. Héctor craned his neck enough to let Ernesto’s tongue slide into his mouth, greeting his with fervor. The first time they’d kissed, both of them had been drunk and Ernesto had proved to Héctor firsthand why he gotten on so well with the ladies. He kissed with passion, regardless of whether or not his partner was a quick fling or the love of his life. When Ernesto pulled away from his lips, Héctor already felt the punch drunk waves of lust coming over him.That subtle warmth beginning to pool in the pit of his stomach; and a desperate need for it to be satiated. 

Ernesto leaned in again. “If it’s too much, just say a safe word and I’ll stop. Something random like, ‘elotes’. Comprendes?” 

Héctor broke out into laughter, chuckling uncontrollably. “‘Elotes’? You really expect me to say ‘elotes’ if I can’t handle it? Way to kill the mood, huh?”

Ernesto gave Héctor’s hair a hard tug, earning a grunt out of him. “Sí, I do. Comprendes?” 

“Sí, sí, sí, whatever! Just prove to me wearing this get up is worth it.”

“Oh, I will.” 

Ernesto released Héctors hair from his grip and returned to what he’d been so focused on before. His hands sunk down to the hem of the dress and dragged the fabric up over Héctor’s hips, revealing to him what he’d wanted to bury himself in for so long. 

“Dios mio, you really picked out a tanga that would drive me crazy.” Lace looked incredibly good on Héctor, too good to be honest. Ernesto tugged on his hips, prompting him to pull his torso up off the mattress and onto his knees. 

“Mierda, Héctor.” Ernesto nearly moaned. “You’ve got such a great ass.”

Héctor couldn’t resist the urge to push Ernesto’s buttons. Looking over his shoulder, he arched his back and let his knees slide a bit farther apart. If there was one way to get Ernesto riled up, it was acting like a slut. 

“You like what you see?” 

Ernesto nearly growled, gripping his ass. “Of course. Spread those cheeks for me. Sí, just like that.” 

Even though Ernesto wanted to follow his normal instincts and rip Héctor’s clothes off, he held back. He instead moved back on his knees and lowered his face towards his ass, not even caring to remove the thong. Héctor nearly gasped when he felt Ernesto push the thin fabric aside and lick a stripe between his cheeks. It was only a few moments before Ernesto had his lover white-knuckling the sheets, whining as his tongue circled his entrance and promptly lapped at his hole. Initially, Héctor wasn’t too keen on the idea of having anyone poke around near his asshole. It seemed...foreign and uninviting the first time. Just flat out wrong. 

Ernesto had a tongue that could drive him up a wall however, and soon the strange feeling of warm wetness down there felt like heaven on earth. 

Héctor yelped the moment Ernesto’s tongue forced its way past the resistance of his pucker and into his warmth, plunging in deep and swirling around as if he couldn’t get enough of him. Héctor mumbles a string of curses that Ernesto can barely make out, and he takes it upon himself to yank his hips closer. 

“Carajo, Ernesto...” Héctor was instantly met with the feeling of a heavy hand coming down on his ass. “AY!” 

Ernesto briefly brought his face away from him. “Perdòn? What did you just call me?” 

“Oh come on Ernesto. Are you really gonna make me— AY!” Another hard slap came down and he gripped the sheets. “MIERDA!”

“The more you backtalk and misbehave, the more I’ll have to punish you.” Ernesto rubbed the redinning flesh beneath his hand with a grip that made Héctor squirm. “Be good, and you’ll be rewarded. Comprendes princesa?” 

If Héctor was being honest, the threat turned him on, but he knew exactly what Hector was pushing him to say. He was more than okay with Ernesto dominating him, however he couldn’t resist toying with his ego just a bit more; drawing out the real animal he knew was deep within Ernesto. 

“You call that a punishment, Ernesto?” The younger man put emphasis on his friend’s name, taking the opportunity to roll onto his back. “You pluck your guitar strings harder than that. Vamos, if you’re really gonna punish me, then prove it. Prove how strong you are to me. Put those big músculos to work.” 

Ernesto’s eyes lock with Héctor’s, and Héctor can tell that he’s lit some flame within him. His face hardened and in an instant, he stood from his place on the bed. Before Héctor could realize what was happening, he cried out as a hand gripped his hair so tight it pulled a few tears from his eyes. Ernesto guided his lover to his side as he sat down on the edge of the bed. 

“Vamos, come here you little puta. En tus manos y rodillas.” 

Héctor had no choice but to follow suit, crawling his way over from his place on the bed towards Ernesto’s lap. The older man pulled his friend across his legs, subsequently causing Héctor to recoil in discomfort when his ribs hit Ernesto’s bare knees. Ernesto wasted no time in yanking the black skirt back up his legs and backhanding his ass so hard Héctor screamed. Ernesto’s free hand covered Héctor’s mouth as he repeated relentlessly, not caring that Héctor was biting into his skin with all his strength. 

“Is that hard enough for you? Huh, princesa? You want me to treat you like a little whore? Is that what you want?” 

Héctor groaned something against his hand that Ernesto couldn’t make out, so he released him briefly. “ Are you going to be good? Or do you want me to beat your ass until it’s raw? Habla mas fuerte!” 

Gasping for a breath, Héctor nodded and swallowed hard. “Y-yes! Serés bueno! I’ll be good for you papi, I’ll be good!” 

Héctor had uttered the word Ernesto wanted so desperately to hear. He decided to take his hand away from his friend’s sore cheeks and instead held two fingers in front of his mouth. “Beuno. Now suck.” 

Without hesitation Héctor parted his lips and allowed the older man’s fingers entry. He knew there was something about seeing his lips get to work that drove Ernesto mad. Héctor gave himself credit where credit was due, he was pretty damn good at giving head. He knew just right ways to send chills down Ernesto’s spine, have him cursing to Dios and more. Héctor put on more of show than he needed to. He lapped at Ernesto’s fingers, sucking hard just to remind him that he knew what he was doing. With a wet “pop”, Ernesto pulled himself from Héctor’s mouth and reached around to his backside.

“That’s a good little princesa.” 

Héctor tensed and inhaled sharply as Ernesto slipped a finger into him. It was a lot more to handle than his tongue, and despite them having done this time and time again, the initial stretch was always uncomfortable. The older man waited to feel Héctor’s muscles relax beneath him before continuing. He was going to toy with him the same way Hector had been so persistent pushing his buttons. Ernesto quickly found a rhythm, resting his palm just above his entrance and rocking his finger in and out of his lover. 

Soon he was hearing exactly what he wanted, those breathy, song-like moans that Héctor let out when he was beginning to get desperate. Ernesto could feel the younger man rocking back to meet his motions, both wantonly trying to get him deeper and brush against his hardening length.  
“How does it feel, hermosa?” 

Héctor moaned as he felt Ernesto add a finger, successfully brushing against his prostate. “S--so good, papi. So goddamn good.” 

“You know,” Ernesto removed his free hand from Héctor’s back and snaked around his torso. “I could finish you off just like this, couldn’t I?” 

Héctor couldn’t form anything near a response as Ernesto pulled the waistband of the skirt down and grasped his length, already hard and throbbing with anticipation. 

“I don’t want to take anything off you. I want you bent over the bed with your skirt pulled up like some zorra from the bar who couldn’t wait to be satisfied. I’ll fuck you so hard you’ll forget your goddamn name; make you my little puta.” 

Ernesto was pumping his cock with more fervor than Héctor had anticipated, and he suddenly found himself desperately rocking between sensations. At this point, he could tell Ernesto was getting confident. Confident enough to finger and pump him into nirvana without even satisfying himself. He just wanted to see Héctor hot and bothered; he wanted to know that Héctor belonged to him and him only. 

“Papi--ahh--.” The younger man muttered between moans. “Q--quiero que estés dentro de mi. Ahora.” 

Ernesto only fixed his fingers against Héctor’s prostate, causing him to cry out his lover’s name. “If you want it that bad, then beg for it, princesa.” 

One last tight pump of his cock had pleas spilling out of Héctor’s mouth. 

“Please, please, please! Cógeme! Te necesito. Te necesito ahora. Fuck me into the goddamn mattress, por favor!” 

That was all it took for Ernesto to finally remove his fingers from inside his lover. Within an instant Héctor was thrown over the edge of the bed and his entrance was being prodded with a cold, slippery substance. He would have recoiled at the feeling if it hadn’t quickly been replaced with Ernesto quickly shoving down his boxer briefs and pressing the head of his leaking cock against his warmth. 

“Vamos, vamos....”  
Héctor’s command was broken with a cry that rang off every corner of the room as Ernesto plunged into him, not wasting a second to start pounding him relentlessly. Fucking him like his life depended on it. 

His eyes dropped down to the sight in front of him. His best friend of several years, bent over, ass in the air and face down in the sheets. Groaning with every thrust and biting the comforter. Ernesto slipped a finger under the pink, lacy thong and snapped the band against his waist, earning a loud yelp in return. This was just what he wanted. Hearing Héctor sing for him, and only him. 

“You love it, don’t you?” Ernesto growled, gripping tighter onto Héctor’s hips. “You love being fucked like a little whore. You love having your papi wreck you to pieces, don’t you Héctor?

Ernesto was slamming against him hard enough for Héctor to lose the ability to form coherent sentences. All he could utter were strings of swears and more pleas for Ernesto to somehow go deeper. The moment Ernesto shifted the angle of his hips ever so slightly as he pressed back in, Héctor felt his cock press against that spot in him that forced him to cry out. 

“ERNESTO!” Héctor gripped the sheets with all his strength and desperately pressed back against him. “Right there, right there! Fuck don’t stop!” 

“Anything for you, princesa. Papi’s going to take good care of you.” 

Ernesto picked back up his pace, ramming his friend’s prostate until he felt his legs trembling beneath him. He was close, and he knew Héctor was too. Although it would have been nice to see Héctor fall to pieces with his cock alone, he loved hearing him beg for it. 

Ernesto’s chest met Héctor’s back as he reached around under the skirt, gripping onto his member yet again. “Are you going to come for me, mi amor? Make a mess of that pretty little vestido just for me?”

“Sí! Sí, fuck---AHH!”

With a few more pumps of his cock, Héctor was spilling into Ernesto’s hand onto the black fabric of the dress. The thought that he paid thirty five dollars for it was far from his mind as his hips bucked involuntarily. Ernesto wasn’t far behind him, slamming his hips into Héctor’s a few more times before letting his own seed fill his lover to the brim. 

Héctor panted into the pillow, legs weak and begging to be given some amount of rest. Ernesto basked in the afterglow of his orgasm for a few more moments before pulling out and musing as come dripped down Héctor’s thighs. 

Héctor rolled over the moment he felt Ernesto’s weight come off of him, and he looked at his friend with dazed eyes.

“Jesucristo, Ernesto.” 

“I should say the same thing to you, amigo.” He pulled his boxer briefs back up his hips before lying down next to Héctor. 

“I never should have doubted you. Fuck, you were right. That was hot.” 

Ernesto looked over to his friend, smirking mischievously. “Hot enough for round two?” 

Héctor batted away his arm the moment he attempted to bring him closer. “Oye, there’s a thirty minute wait before you can get back on the ride amigo.” 

“Okay, okay! I was just asking.” Ernesto chuckled to himself and stood up from the bed. “Perhaps then, you’d care to join me in the shower?” 

Héctor looked up. “Sure, but you might have to carry me, amor.”


End file.
